


Teenagers

by asongforjonsa



Series: Modern AU: Jonsa One Shots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventually he'll be Jealous!Jon, F/M, Joffrey gets punched, Joffrey is a little shit, One Shot, Teenagers, jonsa, protective!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Jon protects Sansa from Joffrey





	Teenagers

Ned and Catelyn Stark left strict instructions: no parties. No more than three friends over at once for their children while they were out of town, no drinking, no sex. 

Robb and Sansa promised they’d listen to the rules, but kept their fingers crossed behind their backs. They wouldn’t have parties per se, but boy did they intend to have their significant others over. 

They agreed they’d take turns, so whoever didn’t have someone over could distract the little kids. Arya and Bran loved to tattle on their older siblings, and Rickon was so little he could blurt out anything without realizing the consequences. 

Robb got Friday night with his girlfriend Margaery. They were 18, and they’d been together since sophomore year; they planned on going to college together, and getting married. It made his best friend Jon Snow nauseous. 

Sansa took the kids out for pizza and ice cream with her best friend Jeyne. It was her turn tomorrow; during the day, Robb would keep the kids playing out back. Jon and Theon were coming over to help out with the water balloon fight Robb planned on surprising them with. Sansa was 17, and had been dating Robb’s classmate Joffrey for six months. Robb hated him; everyone hated him, really. 

Sansa never had the best self esteem, and it showed by her selection of this prick as her first boyfriend. Robb really hated it that she was having sex with him; thinking about his little sister being defiled by that asshole made him ill. But he wanted to have sex with Marg, so he had to agree to Sansa’s terms.

“What do you have planned with you-know-who tomorrow?” Jeyne asked while the kids were getting more pizza. 

Sansa blushed. “The usual probably… I’ve been wanting him to go down on me for a while but I’ve been too nervous to ask. I might try to get him to.” 

Jeyne nodded. “You really should. I’ve heard it’s the best. Like even better than-” Sansa cut her off as the kids walked towards them. 

Robb just barely got Marg out of the door by the time Sansa came back with their siblings. “Christ, Sansa, you couldn’t have texted me?” he snapped. 

“We agreed to 9, big brother. Don’t blame me if you can’t finish the job in time,” she snapped back with a smirk, before flouncing up the stairs to put the kids to bed. 

Jon and Theon came over at noon the next day, just as the Starks were wrapping up lunch. 

“Who’s ready for a water balloon fight?” Theon yelled as he walked in the door. The kids started screaming and raced upstairs to change into their swim suits. 

Jon looked nervously at Sansa. She was wearing a spaghetti strap top and her bra straps showed, and her shorts barely covered her perfectly round ass cheeks. He hated himself for liking his best friend’s little sister, but as long as he kept it in check, what was the harm? 

Sansa checked her phone and squealed. “Joff’s almost here, get them outside NOW!”

Robb rolled his eyes. Theon and Jon saw the look on his face and snickered. 

Joffrey and Sansa made their way up to her room, and the boys got the water balloon fight going. 

Jon was sent in to retrieve more balloons, and he heard something that sounded like a wail upstairs. He walked up quietly, not wanting to interrupt whatever they were doing. As he got closer, he realized Sansa was moaning. It didn’t sound sincere, though. It sounded like the noises porn stars make when they’re not enjoying themselves but want the men to feel good.

He shuddered, and went back downstairs. “How could she give herself to a piece of shit like that?” He wondered. “I’d treat her so well…” 

He couldn’t find the balloons, so he went out to ask Robb for clarification. When he got back inside, he heard shouting. 

Without thinking, Jon raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

“That’s disgusting, what kind of a sick bitch are you?!” Joffrey shrieked. Jon could hear Sansa trying to calm him down. 

“It’s not disgusting! I heard it’s quite nice!” She exclaimed. 

“Oh yeah, from who? Your whore friends?” 

“My friends are not whores!” 

“Anyone who thinks a man should put his mouth there is a whore!” 

Jon heard Sansa leap off the bed. 

“Are you saying I’M a whore, you bastard?!” Jon heard a slap and a cry, and he kicked down her door. 

Joffrey, that little cunt, was standing over Sansa in his boxers, as she lay cowering on the floor in her bra and underwear. She shrieked when she saw Jon in the doorway. 

“Jon! What are you doing?!” Sansa couldn’t believe how furious he looked.

“GET OUT NOW!” Jon bellowed. He grabbed Joffrey by the neck and threw him into the hall. Sansa screamed and started sobbing. 

Robb and Theon came running up the stairs; they heard the crash and told Arya to keep having fun, and to not let the boys inside for any reason. She was a mischievous 11 year old, but she knew well enough when to take her brother seriously. 

“What the hell is going on?” Robb yelled. 

“That son of a bitch hit Sansa!” Jon yelled back, and he started to lunge for Joffrey again. He just laid on the floor like a punk. Theon grabbed Jon, and that seemed to embolden Joffrey. He stood up and his pinched little face broke into a smile. 

“Yeah I hit her, after she asked me to do something disgusting! Go on, Sansa, tell your brother what a WHORE you are!” 

Jon fought against Theon, but it didn’t matter. Robb strode over to Joffrey and punched him as hard as he possibly could in the face. The sound of Joffrey’s jaw cracking reverberated through the halls, followed by the sound of Sansa’s renewed sobbing. 

Robb stood over Joffrey. “Get out of my house right now. You are never to come here again, and you are never to speak to Sansa again. If you do, the police will find out the truth of what happened here today.” 

Joffrey ran out the door in his boxers, crying like the bitch he was. Robb followed him to make sure he really left. Theon let Jon go, and he rushed over to Sansa, grabbing the blanket off her bed to throw over her shoulders. She sat there shaking, sobbing, and Jon wrapped his arms around her. He knew it was weird, that Robb should’ve been doing this, but he couldn’t help it. His heart broke hearing her cry, and he wanted her to feel safe. 

Jon would never let that little creep near her again.


End file.
